Once Broken Twice Fixed
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: After seeing what happened to Kelly, Did AJ have the guts to tell Justin she liked him? One shot, AJ/Justin and Kelly/Punk


Hope you like it southernme and the rest of you lot

I dont own anything

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the WWE, fans crowding to see the show, Superstars working out aand Divas walking around but the only difference was there a tiny sound of someone crying in the divas locker room. Aj was trying to bring a smile to Kelly kelly's face. The reason why the girl they name twice was crying because she had a segement with the Viper, Randy Orton, now she liked him alot so when she did that segement she put her real feelings across which Randy knew off so he meant what he said too and that had crushed her. Aj was with Kelly at the time so some of the divas left them alone and the fact Beth told them to becuase she didnt want everyone crowding Kelly.<p>

As Aj was speaking soft words, her mind was far from her mouth. Now Aj had a crush on the 450 splash master, Justin Gaberial and had wanted to confess her love for him but after seeing what happened to Kelly she did not want that to happen to her. After a while there was a knock at the door so Aj went to see who it was because a Diva would say there name, on the other side was the R rated superstar edge, Aj let him in because kelly and him were really good friends.

"I'll be outside if you need me" Aj said as she looked at the two, Edge nodded before he turned to Kelly, gave her a hug and let her cry into him. Aj closed the door before wandering down the hallway as she was walking, Aj kepted picturing what would happen if she did confess and none of it was good but next thing she knows, she is on the floor looking up into the eyes of Justin.

"Sorry about that Aj" Justin said offering his hand to her which she accepted. "Its ok, just thinking" Aj said as she was pulled up, she dusted herself off before facing Justin.

"How is she?"Justin asked as he was a good friend of Kelly's, Aj looked back down the hallway. "She has calmed down a bit and Edge is with her so she should be all smiles soon" Aj said smiling as the two sat on the crates near by.

"Still cant believe he did that to her, even on national tv, I would never do that" Justin said looking straight at her when he said that. Aj looked down at her hands before asking him what would he do if a certain diva liked him. "I would take her face into my hands and kiss her soft lips like this" Justin said as he kissed Aj, at first she was shocked but then melted into him. After that she did confess her love for him and he said he liked her to but was afraid of being rejected.

"Be at my ringside tonight please?" Justin asked Aj who nodded at him. Justin was going against Randy, he knew he was facing Randy before the segement so now the match had a whole different meaning but he also asked to bring Kelly because he heard something would go down in the ring and she had to be there. So Aj did but it took a lot of convincing to get her to stood in the ring with Randy ready to go while the girls sat next to Michael, Jim and Jerry. The match started off with both wrestlers getting hits on the other but the look in Randy eyes told he was ready to do the RKO, Aj stood up and ran to the side, slamming her hands trying to warm Justin but before Randy could get the pin, CM Punk came charging down the ramp with a chair and slide in the ring before hitting Randy with the chair repeatedly.

Punk motioned that he wanted a mic so Aj quickly got him one before she got in the see if Justin was smiled as he saw Aj.

"Your all probably trying to figure out why I did this to poor Randall, He did one mistake that caused this and that was breaking her heart" Punk said as he faced and pointed to Kelly, Kelly was shocked but smiled at Punk. "This is for her" Punk said before slamming the chair into Randy's back hard then he slide out of the ring and offered his hand to Kelly who accepted it and they both walked up the ramp with Punk's arm around Kelly's shoulder. Aj helped Justin up the ramp.

"So Punk liked Kelly"Aj said as she got into Justin's car as he put their bags in the boot. "Yere, over heard Big show talking to Kofi about it also the stunt he pulled and I think its good that Punk was there for her" Justin said as he started the car and drove then to the hotel they were in. So Aj heart was broken of seeing herself like Kelly but was fixed by Justin like Kelly's heart was broken by Randy and fixed by Punk, she found it cute and was happy that she and Kelly were happy and the fact she was now dating Justin.

Please Review

Take Care

xx


End file.
